Le collier des amoureux
by Marjo76
Summary: Draco reçoit un joli collier pour la St Valentin, joli mais qui semble bien cher, il va demander à Dumby, qui a bien pu lui offrir et sera surpris. petit OS de St Valentin HPDM.


Lors de sa sixième année, Harry attendait la St Valentin avec impatience. Il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal à offrir à celui qui lui avait ravi son cœur. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait dit à personne, comment dire à ses amis qu'on est amoureux de son pire ennemi ? Non, honnêtement, il n'y avait pas de bonnes façons, c'est pourquoi, il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à la personne concernée. Draco Malfoy, car tel était le nom de son pire ennemi, comme tout le monde le sait, ne savait pas du tout que Harry Potter était amoureux de lui, il ne s'en doutait même pas ! Car pendant leurs altercations, Harry restait extérieurement le même, c'est-à-dire qu'il continuait à l'insulter, même s'il y mettait moins de verve qu'avant, il continuait aussi à le frapper, même si ses coups ressemblaient plus à des caresses, alors que Draco ne se préoccupait pas de lui faire mal ou non. Pour les sorts, c'était pareil, il était un puissant sorcier, c'est pourquoi, normalement il devait battre Draco facilement, mais l'amour nous rend aveugle et faible, c'est bien connu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'utilisait plus que les sorts les plus anodins, recevant sans rien dire les sorts du blond, même si cela le blessait au plus haut point, Harry ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter.

Cependant, depuis plusieurs semaines, Ron et Hermione se demandaient ce qu'il faisait seul, ne venant plus manger avec eux dans la Grande Salle, ne dormant presque plus, ne faisant presque plus rien d'ailleurs. Juste être seul, ils ne savaient où et revenir tôt le matin, pour partir ensuite en cours et ne rien leur dire. D'ailleurs cette attitude intriguait aussi, bien malgré lui, le Prince des Slytherin, qui se posait des questions face à l'attitude de son ennemi de toujours. Que faisait-il ? Où partait-il, tout le temps ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et la Belette ? Pourquoi ne se battait-il plus avec lui ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses, l'énervaient énormément ! Il commençait doucement, mais sûrement, à en avoir assez que Potter l'ignore lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et qu'il ne réponde plus à ses piques. Cela l'agaçait réellement !

C'est pourquoi, après son petit-déjeuner, le samedi treize février, il décida de le suivre, afin de savoir ce que son ennemi préparait dans son coin, sans ses meilleurs amis. Il se leva discrètement, ses amis commencèrent à se lever à leur tour, mais il les arrêta et leur dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un moment. Il se dépêcha ensuite, sans aller trop vite, après tout, il faut de la grâce pour être un Malfoy ! Il sortit donc de la Grande Salle, et suivit avec le plus de discrétion qu'il pouvait, le Prince des Gryffindor. Arrivé près d'un mur vide, Draco se demanda vraiment ce que le brun faisait ici, puis il le vit passer trois fois devant ce mur et le regarda très bizarrement. Il fut surpris de voir une porte apparaître et Potter disparaître dedans. Il prit bien soin de refermer la porte bien évidemment, c'est pourquoi Draco se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait bien contenir cette salle. Il passa trois fois devant, comme l'avait fait le brun avant lui… mais rien ! Il recommença, encore et encore, mais toujours rien, ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver ! C'était quoi cette porte, bordel ?! Il partit finalement à sa chambre, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir, tant pis, il découvrirait bien ce que trafiquait le balafré, même s'il devait dire à son parrain que Potter faisait des trucs pas clairs dans une salle qui venait et repartait à son gré !

Harry, de son côté, était dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait bien senti qu'il était suivi par Draco, il avait reconnu sa délicate odeur de camomille, mais il avait fait semblant de ne pas savoir. Il était ensuite entré dans la Salle, en demandant à ce qu'elle soit un agréable endroit pour pouvoir styliser le collier d'or blanc avec un petit serpent ayant des yeux en émeraudes, comme les siens. Il l'avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a quelques semaines, après être parti en douce, un samedi après-midi. C'est là où il avait commencé à fuir ses amis et surtout Draco. Il lui avait acheté avec tout son amour et depuis il le personnalisait, en y plaçant des sorts de protections et d'autres, afin qu'il se transforme en portauloin s'il le fallait, dès que le brun dirait le mot de passe. Il avait mis aussi des sorts de boucliers.

Il sortit de la Salle en fin d'après-midi. Il avait enfin terminé de mettre les sorts et de l'emballer en écrivant sur une carte, dans une écriture qu'il avait modifié pour ne pas être reconnu, puis il avait glissé celle-ci dans la boite qui contenait le collier. Il partit ensuite dans sa Salle Commune, d'un air satisfait. Pendant ce temps, Draco fulminait, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Severus. Pourquoi son parrain n'était-il jamais là, quand il avait besoin de lui, bon sang ? Bien, puisque c'était comme ça, il découvrirait ce que ce Balafré faisait tout seul dans cette Salle vas et viens, et ce, même s'il devait s'en occuper lui-même ! C'est pourquoi, dès que Harry sortit, il se mit en travers de sa route et lui dit :

-Alors le Balafré, on fait des cachotteries à ses copains la Sang-de-Bourbe et la Belette ? C'est pas gentil ça hein ! Donc, que fais-tu dans cette Salle bizarre, tout seul, sans tes « amis » ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde, Malfoy, répondit Harry en s'éloignant vers sa Salle Commune. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec son blond maintenant qu'il avait terminé son cadeau, oh non !

-Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu faisais dans cette Salle, sale griffy décérébré ! Sinon j'enlève des points à ta Maison ! Siffla le blond hargneusement.

-Non, Malfoy, comme tu l'as si bien dit, même mes amis ne sont au courant de rien, alors pourquoi mon pire ennemi devrait l'être ? Dire cette phrase lui serra le cœur et ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse un instant, avant de redevenir froids.

-D'accord, je te retire cinquante points pour avoir parlé ainsi à un Préfet-en-Chef !

-Pas de problème, Malfoy, de toute manière, que je te l'ai dit ou pas, tu m'aurais enlevé des points, rétorqua le brun d'une voix morne en s'éloignant.

Le ton de sa voix interloqua Draco, qui le regarda s'éloigner avec un léger pincement au cœur, qu'il ne comprit pas. Déjà, il osait le snober quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, mais en plus, il ne répondait plus aussi farouchement qu'avant depuis quelques semaines. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, mais en plus, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il s'inquiétait pour ce binoclard ! De ne pas le voir manger, de ne plus le voir avec ses amis et de le voir aller toujours dans cette Salle pendant des heures, l'inquiétait réellement ! Et cela l'énervait encore plus. Comment pouvait-il être inquiet pour son pire ennemi ? D'ailleurs pourquoi cette question faisait-elle aussi mal au cœur ? Rien que de prononcer ou même de penser les mots « pire ennemi », lui pinçait le cœur et cela l'agaçait encore davantage !

C'est dans ses pensées, toujours aussi noires, que Draco se dirigea vers sa Chambre de Préfet. Il se coucha dans son lit, sur le dos, en mettant ses bras croisés derrière sa tête et continua de penser à Potter. Durant les quelques heures qui le séparait du repas du soir, Draco finit par s'endormir sur ses interrogations. Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des coups répétés, frappés à sa porte. Il dit à la personne qu'il arrivait, il se releva donc et défripa ses vêtements, il sortit ensuite pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Arrivé là, il regarda un peu partout pour s'arrêter à la table des Gryffindor où il ne trouva une fois de plus, pas son pire ennemi. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à sa table en haussant les épaules.

Harry, était parti à la Volière pendant que les autres dînaient. Il donna son cadeau à un hibou de l'école en lui disant qu'il ne devait l'envoyer que le lendemain et à l'heure du petit déjeuner, à Draco Malfoy. Le petit hibou lui mordit doucement le doigt, lui signifiant de ce fait, qu'il avait compris, ou, tout du moins, en partie. Le brun s'en alla donc, heureux. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et demanda à Dobby de lui faire un sandwich, l'elfe lui fit avec plaisir, en se dépêchant. Le jeune homme se retira afin d'aller dans son dortoir après avoir eu le sandwich et le mangea dans son lit, puis il se déshabilla et se coucha. Il avait trop hâte d'être au lendemain pour rester debout, de plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi tôt, et par extension, qu'il dormirait aussi longtemps. Tandis que, de son côté, Draco était en train de se creuser, une fois de plus la tête avec toute cette histoire.

Le lendemain, Draco se leva assez tard, il devait être dix heures du matin. Il se lava, s'habilla et se coiffa le mieux possible, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entra, plusieurs regards se tournèrent instantanément vers lui. Il regarda la salle dans tout son ensemble et fut surpris en découvrant tous les cœurs roses et rouges, qui volaient de ci de là. Il se figea un instant en pensant que c'était la St Valentin, continua son tour d'horizon et se figea une fois de plus. Potter, était revenu ? Et il était en train de discuter joyeusement avec ses amis, comme si de rien était ? Il avait dû louper un épisode là ! Enfin, les affaires du balafré ne l'intéressaient pas, alors il alla s'asseoir à sa table, en prenant sa démarche gracieuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, des centaines de hiboux entrèrent. Beaucoup se dirigèrent vers Harry, mais aussi vers Draco. Le blond s'empressa d'ouvrir ses lettres et autres cadeaux, tandis qu'Harry ne les touchait pas du tout. Il y jeta seulement un sort pour les rétrécir et les ranger dans un sac, il lirait les lettres plus tard, au calme, dans son dortoir. Le blond, quant à lui, avait presque fini d'ouvrir ses paquets, lorsque l'un d'entre eux attira son regard. Le cadeau avait été soigneusement emballé, d'un papier bleu clair, avec un petit nœud bleu foncé. Il le déballa délicatement, en sentant un regard qui lui brûlait la nuque.

Harry, était en train de ranger ses cadeaux, lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil que Draco avait pris son paquet. Là, il arrêta tout mouvement et le fixa avec appréhension. Le blond avait fini de déballer son cadeau et retira le couvercle de la petite boite en bois qu'il trouva. Il souleva doucement le collier qu'il y trouva et resta stupéfait devant un tel cadeau, qui avait dû coûter cher ! Mais il le trouva magnifique, il regarda une fois de plus à l'intérieur et trouva un parchemin. Il le lu et dessus était écrit :

_Cher Draco, _

_tu ne sauras pas qui je suis, mais je t'offre ce magnifique collier, que j'ai choisi exprès pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

_Avec tout mon amour._

Il fut surpris encore plus, puis, sans préavis, il se leva et alla voir le Directeur. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé et celui-ci accepta. De sa table, Harry le sentait mal, c'est pourquoi il prit tous ses cadeaux avec lui et se pressa de retourner dans son dortoir. Il voulait s'enfermer à jamais dans son baldaquin. Si jamais Draco demandait à Dumbledore d'examiner le collier pour découvrir qui était l'expéditeur, le blond allait se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! C'est pourquoi, en arrivant dans son dortoir, il posa sans ménagement le sac avec les paquets et s'assit dans son lit en fermant son baldaquin d'un sort informulé et sans baguette, il lança un sort d'insonorisation de la même manière et resta là, prostré, en attendant la sentence, qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Draco était maintenant dans le bureau de Dumby. Il lui demanda d'examiner son collier, afin de savoir, qui le lui avait envoyé et s'il était dangereux. Dumbledore prit le collier et analysa son aura magique, il sourit malicieusement, ce qui intrigua Draco. Il regarda aussi les sorts que son protégé avait placé, il se rendit compte que Harry était réellement devenu puissant et très amoureux, d'après les nombreux sorts de protections placés. Le blond finit par briser le silence en demandant qui le lui avait envoyé, et s'il était dangereux de le porter.

-Non, Draco, vous pouvez le porter sans crainte, il n'est pas dangereux, au contraire, grâce à lui, vous serez protégé. Pour ce qui est de l'expéditeur, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois vous le dire. Bien sûr, vous ne serez pas rassuré si vous portez le collier sans savoir qui vous l'a envoyé, mais, si je vous révélais le nom de l'expéditeur, vous ne voudriez pas le mettre.

-Comment cela ? C'est quelqu'un que je n'aime pas qui me l'a envoyé ?

-Et bien, il y a un peu de cela, avoua le Directeur.

-Dites-le moi, s'il vous plait, monsieur ! Je jure, que je ne veux que remercier la personne, même si je ne l'aime pas, car, ce collier vaut très cher, je l'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, la dernière fois… cet été… avec ma mère… et au moment où j'ai vu ce collier, les trois personnes qui étaient là, c'était… non, ne me dites pas que la personne qui m'a offert ce collier, fait partie du Trio Gryffindor ?

-Et bien, je ne vous le dirai pas, dans ce cas, répondit malicieusement le Directeur, que cette situation amusait grandement.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais, lequel est-ce dans ce cas ? Dites le moi… s'il vous plait !

-Considérant que Miss Granger et M Weasley forment un couple, il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de possibilités.

-Potter ? C'est Potter, qui m'a envoyé ce collier ? Non, c'est pas possible ? Et il a mis des sorts de quoi dedans ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, il contient des sorts de protections de haute puissance, ainsi que des boucliers, tout aussi puissants et aussi un sort de portauloin.

-Pourquoi faire ? S'enquit Draco, très surpris.

-Je suppose que c'est au cas où vous seriez attaqué et que Harry soit près de vous, et que le collier n'ait pas la protection adéquate.

-Merci monsieur, pourriez-vous me rendre un dernier service ?

-Demandez toujours M Malfoy.

-Pourriez-vous faire appeler Potter dans votre bureau, afin que je puisse lui parler, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien, je peux vous rendre ce service, attendez quelques minutes.

Il prit un parchemin et écrivit très vite une missive qu'il fit porter par Fumseck. Ce dernier s'envola vers les appartements du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci lut rapidement, alla dans la Salle Commune de sa Maison et demanda à voir Harry. Le Gryffindor, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne voulait vraiment pas sortir. Ron alla dire au professeur que son ami avait placé des sorts sur son lit pour ne pas être dérangé, elle rentra donc en furie et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Elle entra et essaya de défaire les sorts qu'Harry avait placés. Au bout de trois essais infructueux, elle y parvint enfin, et dit à Harry que Dumbledore voulait le voir. Celui-ci soupira, mais finit tout de même par se lever et aller vers le bureau directorial, avec un air de condamné à mort sur le visage. Il monta l'étage qui le séparait du bureau et entra. Il vit Draco et rougit en détournant la tête, Dumbledore commença alors à parler :

-Bien, je vais y aller, il me semble que vous avez des choses à vous dire. A tout à l'heure, je reviendrai dans une heure.

-Monsieur… non… s'il vous plait ! Supplia Harry.

-Allez Harry, courage ! M Malfoy ne va pas te manger, sourit-il malicieusement.

Sur cette phrase, il sortit et les laissa seuls. Le silence plana, gêné, Harry n'osait pas regarder Draco, qui, lui le regardait, le fixait et l'analysait. Il finit par prendre la parole :

-Alors, comme ça, c'est toi qui m'as offert ce collier et d'après ton parchemin, c'était avec « tout ton amour » ?

-Malfoy, je… hésita Harry, en n'osant toujours pas le regarder.

-Potter, réponds-moi en me regardant ! Siffla Draco, ce qui attira le regard d'Harry, même s'il paraissait assez piteux. C'est mieux, maintenant réponds !

-Oui, c'est moi qui ai envoyé ce collier, t'es content ?! Maintenant, laisse-moi partir, demanda le brun presque suppliant.

-Non, je voudrais savoir d'autres choses, comme, par exemple, est-ce que c'était ça que tu faisais dans cette Salle ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as posé toutes ces protections pour moi ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as acheté ce collier, pour moi ? Un objet aussi cher ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, je dois avouer que je suis flatté, mais comment as-tu pu m'offrir un truc pareil, à moi, ton pire ennemi ? On se déteste, semble-t-il ?

-NON, pour toi, c'est le cas, mais plus pour moi. Maintenant laisse-moi m'en aller !! Reprit Harry d'une voix devenue froide.

-Du calme Potter, après tout, on ne parle pas comme cela à quelqu'un qu'on aime, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Vas te faire voir, Malfoy ! Répondit Harry ayant très mal au cœur, et essayant tant bien que mal de retenir sa magie qui tentait de s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau.

-Tout doux, je plaisantais, reprit Draco, ayant un peu peur.

-Je t'ai acheté ce collier pour ne pas que tu sois blessé ou pire, lors de la bataille finale. Que tu sois de son côté ou de celui de l'Ordre, je m'en contre fiche, tout ce que je veux, c'est ta protection. Car même si je ne suis pas sûr de survivre, je veux que toi tu vives ! Je t'aime et c'est pourquoi je préférerais mourir, plutôt que te voir mourir.

-Potter, tu dramatises, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu n'as pas le droit ! Siffla Draco, ne supportant pas cette idée.

-Non, c'est vrai, je sais que je ne suis pas assez fort pour le battre, mais je veux que toi, tu sois protégé, quoiqu'il arrive.

Plus le brun parlait et plus Draco se rapprochait. Il voulait que le rouge et or se taise, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il ne supportait vraiment pas que le Gryffindor lui parle de sa possible mort et il avait le cœur comprimé à cette idée.

-Tais-toi ! Intima doucement Draco.

-Le portauloin te servira aussi au cas où, mais tu dois te trouver près de moi, pour que je puisse dire le mot de pas…

Il ne put achever sa phrase, qu'une bouche l'avait fait taire. Il écarquilla les yeux et repoussa doucement Draco, puis le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

-Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, je ne veux pas que tu meures, c'est clair Potter ?! Ordonna le blond. Tu dois vivre, sinon, qui me tiendra tête ? Qui sera là pour m'amuser ? Qui me provoquera ou répondra à mes provocations ? Qui, dis-moi Potter ? Si tu n'étais pas là, qui prendrait ta place ? Je ne VEUX pas que tu meures, tu ne DOIS pas mourir. Je me sentirais seul sinon, je serais très seul et j'ai déjà ressentit cela, je ne veux plus ressentir cela. Depuis que je te connais, il n'y a que pendant que tu t'occupais de mon collier que je me suis senti de nouveau comme ça et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. En fait Potter… Harry, je crois que tu es la seule personne que je souhaite voir rester en vie. Dès que je te vois triste ou en colère contre moi, j'ai mal au cœur, comme hier. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, je sais que je ne te hais plus, et que, au contraire, je t'apprécie, peut-être même plus, je ne sais pas, alors ne meures pas, s'il te plait !

Sur cette tirade qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux du brun, ce dernier embrassa le blond, son blond. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'abord timidement, puis plus franchement et à la fin, leur baiser se fit passionner. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent rouge de plaisir et de gêne mêlés. Ils se sourirent et sortirent du bureau main dans la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard et s'assirent près du lac. Draco prit Harry entre ses bras et le plaça entre ses jambes, il posa sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Ils restèrent ainsi tout le reste de l'après-midi et ainsi se finit leur St Valentin. Draco avec son collier offert par Harry autour du cou et Harry était dans les bras de celui qui lui avait ravi le cœur. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux.

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, review please ? ^^**

**Merci à Line, ma nouvelle Bêta pour ses corrections =D.**


End file.
